Save the Date
by Amoralyn
Summary: Reader x Kenichi Okamura. Sequel to his story in Forgotten Chocolate. After missing White Day, Okamura promises to make it up to you with 'the perfect date'. But as with Okamura, it's so much better when it's not perfect at all.
1. The Call

_"Sometimes I think I'm dreaming, because I can't believe a girl like you is real. I'll always protect you, so you'll have nothing to fear. As long as you're by my side, I can face anything."_

~~~~~~~~~~

You sit on your bed, your fingers typing rapidly away at the computer on your lap. It's a lazy Friday night, and you're chatting with your friends about White Day, which you'd celebrated earlier this week. Well, your friends had celebrated. You'd spent the entire day covering up your bitter disappointment with a fake smile. And it hadn't been just you.

The basketball team starter members had been away all week for some training exercise. That included Himuro Tatsuya, to the displeasure of many of your classmates, and Kenichi Okamura, to the profound displeasure of you. Since he'd comforted you after you were rejected on Valentine's Day, you'd been spending a lot of time with the basketball captain, and had been looking forward to meeting up with him on White Day for several days.

You were just writing a reply congratulating your friend on getting confessed to by her crush, trying not to reveal how much you'd love the same to happen to you, when your cell phone begins to ring beside you.

You pick it up, checking the caller ID. Your eyes open wide and you quickly answer it. "Okamura-kun! Hello!" you smile happily.

"(L/n)-chan! It's so nice to hear your voice…"

You blush. "Oh, thanks! It's really nice to hear from you to! I missed you." you reply, smiling. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Ah! (L/n)-chan, I have to apologise to you! You gave me those amazing chocolates on Valentine's Day, and I couldn't return the favour on White Day. I have to make it up to you! That's why I called as soon as I got back!" he pauses to take a breath while you pull the phone slightly away from your ear and try not to muffle your laughter at how excited he is. "Can you meet me tomorrow at the park? I know it's late, but I'm going to give you the White Day you deserve!"

You smile into the phone. "Sure, Okamura-kun. I'd love to! Want to meet around noon then?"

"Yes, that's perfect!" Okamura sighs in relief. You wonder if he was actually afraid you'd say no. "…(l/n)-chan. I'm really sorry I wasn't there on White Day. Was it…hard for you?" he asks nervously. You pause, blinking in surprise. You hadn't expected this, but you realise Okamura is very perceptive.

"Oh, I was fine! I had fun with my friends all day. Besides, it's not like I was the only one missing someone! I actually feel bad for all of Himuro-kun's fans. I don't think I've ever seen so many disappointed faces on White Day." you say, laughing playfully. You really don't want to admit to him you were hiding one of those faces.

"I feel sorrier for Himuro. He's spending the entire weekend visiting those girls and giving them extra nice gifts." Okamura laughs in response.

"The perils of being popular, I guess." you grin. "Anyways, I'd love to talk to you some more, but I have to start dinner now."

"Ah, sure! Then I'll see you tomorrow! And don't worry, I promise to make this the perfect date!" he exclaims intensely. You can't help but feel if he gets any more excited he's going to break his phone, but you still find it cute.

"Oh? Is this a date?" You reply innocently. You can't help teasing him at least a little, especially since he'd been gone a week. "In that case, I'll have to wear some extra nice clothes, to impress you."

Okamura makes some choked noises into the phone, clearly embarrassed. "N—No way! You're beautiful in everything!" he declares. Okamura then goes completely quiet, once again blurting something out before thinking it through. You laugh again. "Thank you, Okamura-kun. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Noon at the park, don't forget!" you say sweetly , "Have a nice night, Senpai~". You listen to his stunned silence for a moment before hanging up.

You look down at the computer, where your friends are messaging you impatiently and asking where you've gone. Giddily, you start typing about the phone call you just received.

You can hardly wait for tomorrow.


	2. Leave Me Alone

_"You have to be careful, you know? You're so pretty…and there's some nasty guys out there. I really worry when you're out there alone."_

Although it's two hours before you're supposed to meet with Okamura, you headed out to the park early. There was a flea market going on across the park that was going to end at noon, and you really wanted to check it out. You'd just arrived and already you were impressed by the beautifully designed, vibrant clothes around you. They were a clear contrast to your own outfit, as you were wearing a relatively simple white dress, with a lace overlay and a white bow around your middle cinching your waist. Despite the slowly rising temperature it could still get chilly, so you also wore a long-sleeved black bolero.

Unfortunately, it looked as if you weren't the only one who decided visiting the market today was a good idea. Most of the area was packed with teenagers like yourself, looking for beautiful clothes they could buy for as little as possible. Finally managing to head off to a less crowded area, you stood by the side of a stand. The way it was sharply angled against another stand made a small pocket that left you almost completely invisible to the outside, and was much quieter. You were admiring a pretty necklace, with a large mock sapphire in the center, and was about to return to the main area of the market to look for the owner of the stand when you felt someone sling their arm around your shoulders.

"Heeey gorgeous. What's a girl like you doing walking around here all alone?" A smarmy voice comes from your side, and you turn to see that the arm and voice both belong to a smirking man with greased back hair. He was fairly good looking, but he had an aura of egotistical swagger that immediately repelled you. You grasp his arm and quickly take it off of you, but he uses the opportunity to grab your waist and get even closer. He leans in uncomfortably close, and you shove your head backwards, away from him.

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for my boyfriend. Please leave me alone." you say politely but firmly, as you grab his hands and push them off you. It's technically a lie because you and Okamura aren't dating officially, as he hasn't confessed to you. You'd been hoping to receive that for White Day. But now, you're hoping the mention of the word 'boyfriend' will make this harasser run off.

"He left you waiting? Must be a real jerk. I'd make sure a nice, special girl like you'd never be left alone." he grinned. He must have thought you were a real idiot if he thought you'd buy 'special girl', considering he's probably spouted the same line to several different women this week alone. He puts his hands on your waist again, and you smack them away.

"Look, go away. I'm not interested. Leave." you say bluntly, glaring at him. You're really pissed off now, since this guy refuses to take no for an answer, and he won't stop invading your personal space. His smile falters slightly, and he pushes you against the side of the stall, glowering at you.

"C'mon, I'm just offering you a little company. You're being really rude you know. Lighten up, will ya?" he rolls his eyes. "What's the matter? All a girl like you really wants is-"

You stare angrily back at him full force, put your hands squarely on his chest, and push him away. Whatever he was about to say, you don't want to hear it. You start walking away quickly when you feel someone grab your wrist, hard. "Hey! I wasn't done talking!" he seethes.

You know the situation is getting way out of hand, and you take a deep breath. "Let. Me. Go." you say slowly. You tried to pull your wrist back but the guy just gripped it tighter. He opened his mouth to say something else, when a deep voice interrupted him.

"…Hey. You don't treat girls like that."


	3. Unforgivable

_"Shit, I can't stand guys like that. But you don't have to worry about that, alright? I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you!"_

A deep voice comes from the side of the both of you. The guy in front of you rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to make a nasty retort, but as he turns his head to look at the newcomer his entire face turns a deathly white.

Okamura is standing there, almost a foot taller than the man harassing you, and looks even more muscular than normal with his arms crossed. But his face is what is really terrifying. His teeth are grit together and his expression is one of pure fury. You can't believe this is the same guy who'd blushed like a schoolboy when you blew him a kiss. Even knowing how gentle and kind he was, you were a little scared of him at that moment too.

The mouth of your harasser is hanging open, and you quickly take the chance to pull your wrist out of his grasp. This seems to snap him out of his stupor, and the man starts yammering again.

"H—H—Hey! Why're you pissed at me? It's this girl's fault, she-"

He doesn't have time to finish blaming you for being harassed, because Okamura grabs him by the scruff of his shirt and hoists him clear off the ground. "I don't want to hear your _shit_. If I ever see you harassing (l/n) or any other woman again, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Got it?" Okamura's voice is deep and powerful. The man nods his head slowly, and Okamura drops him completely.

"Get lost. Don't come back."

The man needs no further prompting from Okamura, and spins on his heels to run away as fast as possible. Okamura watches him leave, still glaring at his fleeing form.

The moment the man had fled from sight, all the anger disappears from Okamura's face and he looks at you worriedly.

"(L/n)-chan, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asks, gently picking up your wrist. It was dark red, and you can already tell it was going to bruise later. Okamura's large fingers gently turn your wrist around, examining it, and the sensitivity of your wrist means his fingers on your skin feel extremely pleasent. You shiver blissfully and bite your lip in embarrassment as you start to blush.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks, immediately pulling his hands away from your wrist. His eyes are looking at you with such concern, so you smile at him reassuringly.

"No, not at all. My wrist is fine, and Okamura-kun is really gentle. " You blush. "Thank you for scaring that guy away. I told him to leave so many times, but he wouldn't listen! And he kept grabbing me…I don't know what would have happened if you didn't step in." You thank him gratefully. Okamura turns to the direction the harasser had run off in, his cold anger returning. "Unforgiveable…" he growls, clenching his fist. "To be so awful to someone as sweet and kind as (l/n)-chan… I can't let him get away with it!"

Okamura steps forward to go after him, but you grab his arm and he stops in his tracks. He looks at you in surprise, letting you pull him back. "Okamura-kun, please don't trouble yourself with someone like that." you smile, "He's probably pretty far by now, anyways. I mean, you looked really scary back there!"

Okamura smiles at your good humor, then blushes and looks away as he notices you're still holding his arm. "(L/n)-chan, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I was late, and because of that…because of me our perfect date is ruined." he says sadly. You stare at him in confusion, and pull out your phone to check the time. It's not even 11 yet.

"…Okamura. We're supposed to meet at noon. An hour from now. You're not late." you say, looking back at him oddly. "In fact, why are you even here so early? Are you here for the flea market too?"

Okamura shakes his head, still looking dejected. "I wanted to be early so you wouldn't have to wait for me." He mumbles.

"Okamura-kun, I wasn't waiting for you. I didn't expect you here for another hour." you laugh. "Well, it can't be helped. Let's start our date early then!" you hold his arm closely to you, and smile as his face turns red. "Let's go, I haven't gotten a chance to see the park in spring yet!"

Taking his hand, you lead the starstruck Okamura across the street to the park. You're again surprised at how gentle his hand is holding yours, and at this point both of you are blushing like crazy. You can hear people laughing around you, but you don't care, and it appears neither does Okamura.


	4. Treasure

_"I never thought I'd meet a girl like you. I want to see you smile…and hold your hand…and hug you when it's cold. I'll always be there for you, the girl I…"_

"Wowww…" you inhale deeply, as you and Okamura step into the forested area of the park. Bright green leaves were just starting to unfurl, and some of the trees even have small flowers. You can hear birds chirping, flying around as they start building nests from clutter on the forest floor that had been hidden by snow only a little while ago. "It's so beautiful…I really love spring." you sigh happily, walking forwards onto the dirt path that runs through the trees.

"Yeah…So beautiful, I can't believe it…" Okamura says softly. You look up to see him staring at you, and he quickly turns away to look up at the forest.

You both stand in silence for a moment, blushing and admiring the scene as you walk along the path, when Okamura suddenly stops and speaks up.

"Everything feels so new…" he says quietly. You feel his grip on your hand tighten slightly, and then he lets you go and turns to you. "(L/n)-chan. I want to give you your White Day gift now." He explains, taking a deep breath.

You look up at him in surprise. You'd never seen him look so nervous, as he desperately rummaged through the pockets of his jacket. Pulling something out, he hid it in his massive hands and shyly looked at you.

"(L/n)-chan, I'll never forget the chocolates you gave me on Valentine's Day. Even if they were for someone else, you chose to give them to me. Even when you were teasing me, I was really happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you. When my blood gets too hot, you always calm me down. You never make me feel like a burden. You're kind, and funny, and incredibly beautiful…I can't even explain how lucky I am to be here with you…" Okamura pauses, to another take a deep breath and opens his hand to reveal his gift. "(L/n), please accept this gift! In thanks for the chocolates you gave me, and for all our happy times together since!"

In Okamura's hand is a ring. It's a beautifully simple, shining silver band. Not only that, but you can see something is engraved on it.  
Hardly able to believe it, you gently pick up the ring and examine it. On the outside, the word 'Treasure' is engraved in gorgeous sloping handwriting. But you also notice writing on the inside, and twist the ring so you can read it. You gasp in disbelief, rereading the message again and again.

You stare at it, eyes wide in disbelief. You abruptly make a small sound, before your eyes begin to water and tears start to run down your cheeks.

"(L/n)-chan!" Okamura cries out, clearly upset. "I'm sorry, if that gift is bad, I bought oth—"

He's interrupted by you jumping up to wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as you clutch the ring tightly in your hand. Your wrist, still sore from before, throbs with pain, but you don't care. "O—Okamura…" you sniffle, crying into his neck as he bends down so your feet were no longer hanging a foot off the ground.

"I love it. Thank you so much." you cry, as you hug him even tighter before releasing him. You wipe your eyes quickly, a little embaressed at your reaction. You look down at the ring you're still holding closely and slowly put it on. You turn back to Okamura, smiling brightly now. "You really are an incredible guy. I don't think anyone has made me cry with happiness before." you laugh.

Okamura exhales a long sigh, and laughs in relief. "(L/n)-chan…I think you're the scary one. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he smiles.

"Ah! Sorry about that, it really surprised me too!" you grin. "…Okamura-kun. I feel like we're really close…would you please call me by my first name from now on?"

"Really?! Of course, if that's what you want (f/n)-chan! And please do the same for me!" Kenichi says happily, smiling even brighter.

"Ah…before I forget, do you want the other gifts too? I didn't know if you'd like the ring, so…" he pauses, rummaging through his jacket pockets again, and pulls out two more items. One was a large snowglobe with a white teddy bear in it, and the other was a white cupcake, decorated to look like a teddy bear, wrapped in coloured plastic. Or that's probably what it used to look like, before you accidently crushed half of it.

"Sorry…I think I ruined one of your gifts with my hug…" you blush, even more embarresed. Kenichi laughs, so you follow suit and accept both gifts gratefully. "Thank you very much Kenichi-kun. I'll treasure these too."

"I'm glad." he replies softly. You're both blushing profusely, and for a few moments a shy silence hangs between you. You cough lightly to break the silence, and look up at him cheerfully.

"So! We still have time on our date, right? I want to see how the pond is doing." you say, pointing to up the path. The pond is at least a half hour walk, but it doesn't bother you in the slightest.

"Y-Yeah! Let's go!" Kenichi grins. His face suddenly looks nervous again, and he gently puts his large arm around your shoulders. He's not looking at you, but it's quite obvious he's blushing again. "Ah, but-but it can get kind of cold near the pond, even in spring." he explains apprehensively.

"Is that so?" you ask innocently, before you pull his arm off you. His face looks crestfallen, but as he respectfully moves to pull his arm away you pull it around your waist instead.

"Then isn't this better, Kenichi-kun? I'll be able to stay much closer to you like this." you say, leaning into him. You can feel his muscles through his clothes, and he has a pleasant, manly scent. "And I really like being close to you…"

Kenichi stared down at you, his entire face slowly turning bright red, and he gradually nods. He can't even bring himself to speak just yet, so you pull the both of you along and start walking down the path. You smile, as you look down at your new ring and recall the words lovingly engraved into it.

_To the girl I treasure the most_


	5. Epilogue

_"Kenichi, you really are something special. When you laugh, when you get mad, when you're upset…I want to be by your side no matter what. Mmm, but don't think I'll stop teasing you, that's half the fun~"_

You're both sitting on a park bench, right at the edge of the pond. Pieces of ice still float on the surface of the murky water, and light flickers over them occasionally. The wooden bench you're sitting on is small, especially with someone as large as Kenichi, so you're cuddled close together, with his arm around you holding you close. It's especially pleasant because, as Kenichi said before, it's still pretty chilly.

"…Hey, Kenichi-kun?" You ask, breaking the silence as you look up at him. "Ah…did…did you really mean it? What's written on the ring?"

"Every word." Kenichi blushes, but nods assuredly. "Actually…I wanted it to say a lot more, but there wasn't enough room." he pauses for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Well, you know how I feel about you anyways. Ah…what about you (f/n)-chan? How do you feel about me?"

You blush and look down at your lap, where your hands are fidgeting nervously. The ring he gave you suddenly catches the light, and you slowly run your thumb over it, smiling. "Kenichi…I feel the same. I have so much I want to tell you about how I feel, I don't even know where to start." you pause, still smiling down at the ring. "You're very special to me Kenichi. I always feel safe and warm with you. I… never thought this would happen, but I'm actually really grateful I was rejected on Valentine's Day, because I got to meet you." you laugh shyly, looking up at him now. "I'm...ha, this is embaressing…but I'm really happy being with you, Kenichi!"

Kenichi stares at you for a few months, mouth agape in shock, before he smiles brightly. You've never seen him so overjoyed, and before you can say anything else he leans down close to you, putting his free hand over yours. It was so large he could hold both of your hands easily, which he did with the same gentle, loving touch he always used with you.

"(F/n), you really are incredible. I didn't know hearts beat this fast." he laughs lightly, before breathing deeply. "You…you're the only one I want to be with. (F/n)…would you be my girlfriend?"

Now it's your turn to be shocked, but it only lasts a moment before a huge smile appears on your face and you nod your head vigorously. "Yes! Yes yes a million times yes!" you cry excitedly. You freeze abruptly, your face turning even redder as you realise you're the overexcited one now, and laugh awkwardly while nodding your head more reservedly.

He suddenly hugs you close, so close you really can feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest, which is pressing tightly against your own. "Wow… (f/n) is my girlfriend." he pauses, and then repeats it a few more times, as if he really can't believe it. You can't help but laugh.

"I'm pretty excited to have you as my boyfriend too, Kenichi-senpai~" you respond teasingly, as you pull away slight to look straight up at him.

"…if you talk to me like that, I'm gonna get too excited…" he mumbles softly.

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't catch that…what did you say?" You ask innocently, tilting your head slightly as you tried not to laugh.

"Ah! I said…I said if we're a couple now, we should do couple things right? Like…kissing…" He answers nervously.

"Mmm…yeah, that does sound pretty nice. So, do you-"

You're interrupted by Kenichi leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against yours. You're still pressed together tightly, and his hands move up to cradle your neck, his fingers running through your hair as he deepens the kiss further. You make small sounds of pleasure as you grab onto his muscular shoulders. The heat between you two is so intense, it's hard to believe you ever worried about being cold.

All too soon, he pulls away, and you both gasp for air. Your lips are tingling, and you lick them slowly in disbelief.

"Ah…s—sorry (f/n), I didn't mean to do that so suddenly…"

"N-No! It was really, really nice. I liked it a lot-"

"Good, because I want to do it again."

He leans down to kiss you once more, and this time you throw your arms around his neck too.

You have a feeling both you and him will be saying 'I want to do it again' many times in the future.


End file.
